livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Antal Amakiir (SuperZero)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Summoner (Favored) Level: 1 Experience: 711 XP Alignment: NG Languages: Common/Venzan, Halfling, Elven, Middle Landellian, Goblin Deity: Elfiris/Stormlords First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Special Delivery Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 8 -1 (0 pts, -2 Racial) DEX: 15 +2 (3 pts, +2 Racial) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 Racial) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Summoner) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (00) CMB: -2 = (0) + STR (-1) + Size (-1) CMD: 10 = + BAB (0) + STR (-1) + DEX (2) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +3 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) + Trait (1) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) *+2 on saves vs Fear Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed: Attack: +0 = (0) + Strength (-1) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d2-1 B, Crit: 20/x2 H Mace: Attack: +0 = (0) + Strength (-1) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6-1 B, Crit: 20/x2 Sling: Attack: +3 = (0) + Dexterity (2) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3-1 B, Crit: 20/x2; Move Reload, 50 ft Lt X-Bow: Attack: +3 = (0) + Dexterity (2) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6 P, Crit: 19-20/x2; Move Reload, 80 ft Dagger (M):Attack: +0 = (0) + Strength (-1) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3-1 S or P, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (T):Attack: +3 = (0) + Dexterity (2) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3-1 S or P, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Summoner (+1 skill point, taken once) Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. Adaptable Luck: Some halflings have greater control over their innate luck. This ability gives them more options for how they can apply their good fortune from day to day, but also narrows its scope. Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. This ability replaces Halfling Luck. Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Light armor and all simple weapons. Summoners can cast spells in light armor without suffering arcane spell failure chance. Cantrips: 4 Cantrips known Eidolon: A summoner begins play with the ability to summon to his side a powerful outsider called an eidolon. The eidolon forms a link with the summoner, who, forever after, summons an aspect of the same creature. An eidolon has the same alignment as the summoner that calls it and can speak all of his languages. Eidolons are treated as summoned creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their Constitution score. In addition, due to its tie to its summoner, an eidolon can touch and attack creatures warded by protection from evil and similar effects that prevent contact with summoned creatures. A summoner can summon his eidolon in a ritual that takes 1 minute to perform. When summoned in this way, the eidolon hit points are unchanged from the last time it was dismissed or banished. The only exception to this is if the eidolon was slain, in which case it returns with half its normal hit points. The eidolon does not heal naturally. The eidolon remains until dismissed by the summoner (a standard action). If the eidolon is sent back to its home plane due to death, it cannot be summoned again until the following day. The eidolon cannot be sent back to its home plane by means of dispel magic, but spells such as dismissal and banishment work normally. If the summoner is unconscious, asleep, or killed, his eidolon is immediately banished. The eidolon takes a form shaped by the summoner’s desires. The eidolon’s Hit Dice, saving throws, skills, feats, and abilities are tied to the summoner’s class level and increase as the summoner gains levels. In addition, each eidolon receives a pool of evolution points, based on the summoner’s class level, that can be used to give the eidolon different abilities and powers. Whenever the summoner gains a level, he must decide how these points are spent, and they are set until he gains another level of summoner. The eidolon’s physical appearance is up to the summoner, but it always appears as some sort of fantastical creature. This control is not fine enough to make the eidolon appear like a specific creature. The eidolon also bears a glowing rune that is identical to a rune that appears on the summoner’s forehead as long as the eidolon is summoned. While this rune can be hidden through mundane means, it cannot be concealed through magic that changes appearance, such as alter self or polymorph (although invisibility does conceal it as long as the spell lasts). Life Link: Starting at 1st level, a summoner forms a close bond with his eidolon. Whenever the eidolon takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane, the summoner can sacrifice any number of hit points. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the eidolon. This can prevent the eidolon from being sent back to its home plane. In addition, the eidolon and the summoner must remain within 100 feet of one another for the eidolon to remain at full strength. If the eidolon is beyond 100 feet but closer than 1,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 50%. If the eidolon is more than 1,000 feet away but closer than 10,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 75%. If the eidolon is more than 10,000 feet away, it is immediately returned to its home plane. Current hit points lost in this way are not restored when the eidolon gets closer to its summoner, but its maximum hit point total does return to normal. Summon Monster I: Starting at 1st level, a summoner can cast Summon Monster I as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier''' '''(7). Drawing upon this ability uses up the same power as the summoner uses to call his eidolon. As a result, he can only use this ability when his eidolon is not summoned. He can cast this spell as a standard action and the creatures remain for 1 minute per level (instead of 1 round per level). Feats Spell Focus: Conjuration (Level 1): +1 to the save DC of conjuration spells. Traits Two-World Magic (Ghost Sound): Add ghost sound to Summoner spell list. Resilient (Combat): You gain a +1 trait bonus to Fortitude. Skills Skill Points: 4 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (00) (Summoner) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +4 0 0 2 -0 +2 Sure Footed Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +4 0 0 4 +0 Climb +1 0 0 -1 -0 +2 Sure Footed Craft ( ) +1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy +4 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise +4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly +4 0 * 2 -0 +2 Size Handle Animal 0 * 4 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics +5 1 3 1 +0 Perception +2 0 0 0 +2 Keen Senses Perform ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride +2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft +5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth +6 0 0 2 -0 +4 Size Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +7 1 3 4 +0 * = Class skills that are so far untrained. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 (2/day) * Detect Magic * Grease (DC 16 R) * Guidance (DC 14 W; hl) * Mage Armor (DC 16 W; hl) * Acid Splash * Ghost Sound (DC 14 W) Eidolon Skill Points: 4 = (6) + INT (-2)/HD Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff +0 0 * 0 +0 Climb +3 0 C 3 -0 +0 Chosen class Craft ( ) -2 0 * -2 +0 Diplomacy +0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise +0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +5 1 3 1 -0 +0 Chosen class Fly +1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +0 0 C 0 +0 Chosen class Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) +2 1 3 -2 +0 Chosen class Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception +4 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive +4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth +1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Leather Armor 10 gp 7.5 lb Dagger 2 gp .5 lb Heavy Mace 12 gp 4 lb Sling 0 gp 0 lb Sling Bullets (10) .1 gp 2.5 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lb X-Bow Bolts (10) 1 gp .5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Scroll of Magic Fang 25 gp 0 lb Scroll of L Rejuvenate Eidolon 25 gp 0 lb Backpack 2 gp .5 lb Iron Pot .8 gp 4 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb 20 Days' Trail Rations 10 gp 5 lb Bedroll .1 gp 1 lb Soap 0 gp 0 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Signal Whistle .8 gp 0 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb 2 sunrods 4 gp 2 lb 50 ft hemp rope 1 gp 10 lb 5 Tindertwigs 5 gp 0 lb Spare Spell Pouch 5 gp 2 lb = Totals: 145.82 gp 45.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-20 21-40 41-60 Medium Encumbrance Kin carries their backpack when he is available so as to reduce the encumbrance of Antal to light. Finances PP: 85 Initial Character monies: 150 gp GP: 54 Earned first adventure: 898 SP: 1 CP: 8 Career earnings: 1,048 gp Carried Inventory: -145.82 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Consumed or Destroyed Items: -0 0000 Coinage: 904.18 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 28 Height: 2' 11" Weight: 33 lb Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Medium Appearance: Antal is an attractive young halfling with dark brown hair and eyes. His hair is usually worn short, although his face is rarely clean-shaven. Most of his equipment is of brown leather, although he wears a deep green traveling cloak much of the time. A fairly small man, Antal is obviously weighted down when he carries all of his gear. He prefers to let Kin carry his backpack. Demeanor: Antal tries to be positive, but he's also nervous about how well this adventuring thing is going to work out. He's not yet quite sure of how he's going to react to danger and combat, but he's largely reliant on Kin for those things in any case. He carries a few weapons, but he knows that he doesn't have much skill with them. Background Antal Amakiir was born the third child of five in a merchant family Venza. His parents, ultimately with the help of himself and his siblings, run a small general store that does quite a bit of business from his mother's baked goods. Two of his siblings, Jeska (the eldest) and Emak (the second-youngest) eventually left the family business to become adventurers. Almost two years after they left home, letters stopped coming from either of them. Some months after he received his last letter, Antal thought he heard Jeska's voice calling to him in the night. He looked up, but nobody was there. The next time he heard the voice, he thought that he saw his sister too, but only briefly. The next time he saw it, he realized it wasn't really his sister. The being resembled her somewhat, but its features were vague. Antal started seeing the creature more and more frequently. Often it spoke with his sister's voice, but sometimes with his brother's and sometimes with a voice he did not recognize. Antal believes that Jeska, a wizard and an expert on the planes, somehow touched this creature and sent it to him. Or perhaps her lectures on the planes (mixed in wither her explanations of magic that he had actually asked her for) had more of an impact on him than he had realized. In any case, the creature, which he dubbed Kin because of its connections to his siblings, told him that he had an innate talent for magic if he could just figure out how to use it. Kin helped him learn the techniques for reaching through the planes and summoning creatures. He soon learned to call Kin to his side at will, instead of its brief unbidden appearances. Antal still doesn't really understand how his power works, but he's learned how to do it and that's enough. Once confident enough in his abilities, Antal decided to set out to follow the lead of his two siblings and become an adventurer himself. His parents were unsure of how to react to the idea. On the one hand, they had already apparently lost two of their children. On the other, Antal is their best hope to learn what happened to them. Uncovering his siblings' fate is one of Antal's eventual goals, but he is also interested in the things that drove his brother and sister to become adventurers themselves in the first place. A desire to do some good and to make a mark on the world, to test his strength, and to find adventure. Besides, he doesn't really have many clues to go on. And without some real adventuring experience he's unlikely to stand up to whatever must have defeated Jeska and Emak. And it's not like there's any sense of urgency--he well realizes that they are probably long dead and that his is a fact-finding mission and not a rescue. He does know that they started their careers at the Dun Wright Inn, and that's something he can do as well, to find out first hand what happens to adventurers from there. Adventure Log Special Delivery Jan 1st, 2013 - Feb 2nd, 2013 XP Received: 711 XP = (480 EXP + 231 TXP over 33 days) Treasure Received: 898 GP = (700 EGP + 198 TGP over 33 days) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan 6, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (9 Jan 2013) (Systole - superfluous judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters